


Better than Normal

by YumeArashi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Multi, POV Female Character, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's take on life, love, and sex (or lack thereof) with Hardison and Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For Asexuality Awareness Week 2014

Parker had never really understood the whole 'sex' thing. Certainly she didn't see why other people obsessed over it so much. Her boys did it fairly regularly and seemed to think it was the best thing ever, though they had reassured her repeatedly that her lack of interest in it was okay too. When they were feeling frisky (to use Hardison's term), sometimes she'd find something else to do, but sometimes she'd watch. Honestly, she thought their equipment (to use Eliot's term) was funny-looking, but she liked the way their skin looked together, dark and pale and shining with sweat. She liked seeing their faces unselfconsciously full of pleasure. She liked watching then touch, sometimes tender, sometimes playful, sometimes impatient and needy and a little rough. It was like a work of great art.

But it never made her want to join in. 

She figured it probably wasn't normal, but there wasn't much about her that was. She didn't let it bother her. Over the years since Nate had first pulled together the crew, she'd learned about what it meant to be normal, surrounded by people who both were and weren't. She'd picked and chosen the parts she liked, ignored what she didn't, and was happy that the others liked her either way. A lot of the time being normal was stupid, but there were some good things too.

Like having a home.

It had been strange and often difficult for her at first. Not being constantly on the move. Owning things besides the tools of her trade. It had seemed like a bad idea at first, to go back to the same place every night. But then Hardison had pointed out that if anyone tried to mess with them, first Eliot would put them in the hospital, and then Hardison would make their life a living hell with everything from getting them evicted and/or arrested, to cancelling their WoW subscription. (She knew about WoW. Harrison had made characters for her and Eliot and talked them into joining a campaign. She still didn't see why Eliot was so mad about his character. So it was a young girl with pretty pink bows and pigtails and a bunny for a pet. Eliot-girl still kicked butt.)

Little by little, she'd gotten used to it. The closet in the bedroom had her climbing gear, between a cache of carefully stored weapons and the nest of wires and components that were Hardison's servers (or some of them, anyway). A select few of her treasures were hidden about here and there for her to occasionally take out and enjoy, tucked into drawers of flannel shirts or lurking among bottles of orange soda. Bunny sat in a place of honor on the dresser, beside Eliot's Purple Heart and a picture of Hardison's Nana. 

Eliot cooked every evening that they were home, of course, and he and Hardison would bicker about the insult inherent in filling up on soda and pretzels right before dinner, or whatever other current behavior Eliot took as a lack of respect for his culinary skills. Parker would egg on one or the other, or sometimes both. Hardison would clean his plate, still annoying Eliot, and Eliot kept giving him a hard time even as he smiled a little at the empty plates, as both of them tried to get Parker on their side. 

After dinner Eliot would practice katas, with Hardison and Parker an admiring audience. (He’d long ago given up on trying to get them not to watch. To their credit, they pretended not to, which was apparently enough for him to ignore them.) Eventually they'd talk him into settling on the couch, and he'd grumble about lazing around as he did, even while he put an arm around each of them. Sometimes they'd watch a movie ('watch' being a very loose definition that usually involved Eliot cleaning and sharpening weapons, Hardison clattering away on his laptop while providing a running stream of commentary – usually sarcastic – on the film, and Parker getting bored and seeing how much they'd indulge her pestering). Sometimes Hardison would talk them into trying a video game, which often ended up with Parker gleefully cackling as she mashed buttons at random while the other two complained disbelievingly about how said button-mashing was kicking both their asses. 

Later some nights, Hardison and Eliot would have sex and Parker would watch or not, as the mood struck her. Afterwards the two of them would clean up and put boxers back on. Only then would Parker join them, tucking herself between Eliot's powerful chest and Hardison's lean frame. They'd put their arms around her and call her pet names (Eliot had picked up Hardison's habit of calling her 'baby girl', much to his chagrin). This was what she liked, warm and safe and comfy with her boys.

It wasn't really normal, but then neither were any of them. It worked for them, and it made them happy.

And that was much better than normal.


End file.
